Total Pokemon Island
by Flare Network C
Summary: 20 pokemon are in it to win it on Total Pokemon Island, a show where they compete to win 1,000,000 poke dollars and a lifetime supply of poffins and Poke blocks. with Darkrai and Genesect as hosts, the competitors are sure in for one heck of a ride.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Chapter 1: First Day

"Hiya! And welcome to Total Pokemon Island! I'm your host, Darkrai!" A dark,

Ghostly Pokemon crowed. "And this is your co-host, Genesect!" Darkrai said as he gestured toward a giant purple bug. Genesect saluted and said "Sup, I'm your awesome co-host, gene-"

"Yeah, yeah, they already know." Darkrai said, bored. "Now, let's meet our Contestants!"

A Wailord swam to shore with two Pokemon on its back. One was a glittery looking purple butterfly. The other was a golden starfish with a red core.

As they hopped off the whale, Darkrai greeted them. "Welcome, Butterfree!

Welcome, Staryu!"

Butterfree giggled and said "I'm real excited to be here!" Staryu just grunted and waddled after Butterfree to the other end of the dock.

Soon after, another Wailord arrived at the dock, bringing with it a small pink Pokemon and a large yellowish bipedal Pokemon with a tall face.

"Happiny, Bastiodon, welcome!"

Happiny smiled and said thank you before scratching her head and saying "Where am I again?" Bastiodon said "I'm Bastiodon, and endurance is my specialty!"

Staryu wiggled his arms and said "ooh, tough guy."

The two new Pokemon walked over to the other two and watched as another Wailord dropped off two brown Pokemon, one with springy legs and another with red fists.

"Hello, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan." Darkrai said.

Bastiodon walked over and said "Dudes, what's up?"

Hitmonchan's face turned red. "You idiot! I'm a girl!" She said before slamming him in the face.

Staryu whispered to Hitmonlee "your sister's got a fiery temper."

"Yeah, so does her Fire Punch." Hitmonlee said. Butterfree giggled.

While Hitmonchan pummeled Bastiodon, another Wailord showed up, this time carrying one Pokemon, an Arceus!

Hitmonchan stopped chasing Bastiodon and gazed! "My lord, it's god himself!"

Hitmonlee said. But then Arceus shrunk down into a small purple blob.

"Oh, that's just Ditto." Darkrai said.

"I'm here to have fun!" Ditto exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, yeah, what's your idea of "fun"?" Staryu said.

As Ditto and Staryu chattered, another Wailord arrived, this time carrying a

Green, furry Pokemon.

"Munchlax, dude!" Darkrai said, but Munchlax pushed him aside. "Where's the

Buffet?" He asked. Darkrai dusted himself off. "No one is to touch the host!"

Darkrai exclaimed.

Yet another Wailord came, this time carrying two Pokemon. One was a green,

Plantlike Pokemon, the other was a large, angry looking, blue snakelike Pokemon.

"Tropius, Gyarados, sup?"

Tropius just said "hi" before wandering over to Butterfree. "Heyyyyyy." He

Said. Staryu scoffed.

Gyarados said " hi, I'm Gyarados, and I'm gonna dominate the competition!"

Bastiodon grinned and said "I can tell that we'll get along just fine."

Another Wailord pulled up to the dock, this time carrying a fox like Pokémon, with a green tail.

"How ya doing, Leafeon?" Darkrai asked.

"Oh, I'm okay." Leafeon said.

Yet another Wailord pulled up to the dock, carrying a yellow sheep.

"Mareep, how are you?" Darkrai asked.

Mareep said " well, I've got a case of hay fever, my barn got repainted, and

I've got a few fleas. But I'm ready!"

Mareep straggled over to stand next to Munchlax, who looked at Mareep as if she were a piece of cotton candy, and began drooling. Mareep blushed.

Two Wailords came, each holding two Pokemon. One had a large looking, navy blue Dragon on it, which stood next to a pink and brown slug. The other had a purple Pokémon that looked like a goblin, and a large, green flylike Pokemon.

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Island, Garchomp, Gastrodon, Sableye, and Flygon. Make yourselves at home." Darkrai said.

"Dude", Genesect said, slapping hands with Sableye.

Another Wailord landed at the dock, this one carrying a treelike plant, and a

Flying, bluish-gray Pokemon.

"Welcome Exeggcutor, and Togekiss!" Darkrai announced.

Togekiss smiled and walked (well, floated) over to Happiny, and the two seemed to begin to get along. Exeggcutor said" hey. Who's the gnat?" He nodded at Genesect.

Genesect's face turned red. "I am NOT a gnat! I am a highly advanced insect!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Staryu and Exeggcutor said at the same time. Leafeon smiled and raised an eyebrow.

The last Wailord came to the dock with two Pokemon on its back. One was a small,

Bluish-purple Pokemon, while the other was a medium sized dragonfly.

"Attention, campers! These are our last two contestants, Nidorina and Yanma!"

Darkrai said. "Everyone, follow me to the campfire!"

Later, at the campfire...

"Okay, I'll be separating you guys into two teams. On team number one is:

Butterfree, Sableye, Tropius, Mareep, Munchlax, Togekiss, Happiny, Gastrodon,

Garchomp and Flygon. You guys will be known as the Respectable Reshirams."

Everybody on that team cheered.

"Now, everyone else, A.K.A., Nidorina, Yanma, Bastiodon, Gyarados, Exeggcutor, Leafeon, Staryu, Ditto, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan, you guys will be known as the Zapping Zekroms."

Everyone on that team cheered as well.

Darkrai: and here is the confessional. In here, you can say stuff without anyone hearing you, get stuff off your chest, and tell us any exciting info you might have.

Use it if you feel like it!

Mareep: I kinda like it here. I've already made a few friends. Huh. This might not be so bad after all.

Happiny: What are we supposed to do in here again?

Tropius: I am so digging it here. Everybody seems nice, except Hitmonchan. She's crazy.

Hitmonchan: Tropius called me crazy again, didn't he? I'm not bipolar, I just

react really badly with sugar.

Hitmonlee: and that is why I always keep gummy worms handy.

Hitmonchan: Shut up!

"These are the cabins! You'll stay in them during your time here!" Darkrai said.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious." Staryu said.

"Shut up!" Darkrai screeched.

Everyone quieted.

"That's better. So, get settled in! Your first challenge is in a few hours! Chop Chop!" Darkrai said as he floated away.

In the kitchen, Genesect was preparing a meal for the campers. They were all

chattering about, talking with their friends.

"What do you think we'll have to do?" Happiny asked.

Togekiss shrugged. "It's only our first challenge. It can't be that hard."

Genesect smirked.

~~~.

And we are done! Expect an update soon, I'm on summer break right now and I

whipped this out in about 45 minutes. Inspired by Dark Amphithere's total

Pokemon Island.


	2. Chapter 2: First Challenge

Okay, I know a lot of you were expecting a challenge to do with jumping off of a cliff…. But I'm not that predictable.

Chapter 2: First Challenge

"Ladymon and gentlemon! Welcome to your first challenge!" Darkrai said through his megaphone.

The campers were standing in a grassy clearing within the forest. The forest and the clearing itself were dark and damp, and the forest was thick with evergreens. Clinging to the trees were Burmy, and Combee buzzed around like flies near the trees.

In the clearing was a large chessboard, filling near the entire space. The Reshirams stood on one side, while the Zekroms stood on the other.

"As you can probably tell, your first challenge will be a large game of chess. But you won't be using chess pieces. You'll be using yourselves." Darkrai grinned as he heard gasps from some of the campers.

**Tropius: What the heck? This is only our first challenge! I don't even know what chess is, much less how to play it!**

"Decide amongst yourselves what pieces you'll be. Then I'll tell you the _second_ twist." Darkrai said. "Now, Huddle!"

The Reshirams quickly decided who the king was going to be. Garchomp and Flygon were king and queen; Sableye and Gastrodon were the knights, Togekiss and Mareep were the bishops, and Butterfree and Tropius were the rooks. Happiny and Munchlax decided to be pawns.

The Zekroms decision was a bit harder. They immediately decided that Exeggcutor was to be king, but the queen was having trouble.

"I'll do it!" Hitmonchan said. But Nidorina argued. "No way! I should be queen because I am more fit for it than you!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

It went on like that for a little while, until Leafeon stepped up. "Hey!" everybody stopped. "Um, if no one else will volunteer, um, I'll do it."

Everybody quickly nodded their heads, except for Staryu, who didn't have a head, and Nidorina and Hitmonchan, who both wanted to be queen.

**Nidorina: Who does she think she is?! Stealing my position like that! Ugh! She is so going down!**

The rest was easy: Bastiodon and Gyarados as Knights, Ditto and Hitmonlee as Bishops, Staryu and Yanma as rooks, and Nidorina and Hitmonchan as pawns for fighting.

**Nidorina: As if not being queen was enough! Next time, I'll be controlling the pawns.**

Everybody stared at Darkrai, who was sipping lemonade.

"Well?" Bastiodon said.

"Well what?" Darkrai said, after another sip of lemonade.

"What's the twist, that's what!" Staryu said.

"Ohhhhhh, that thing! Well, guess what? The opponent is not going to know what role you play! Once per turn, a team can make a guess as to what piece you are. If they guess correctly, you're out! If they guess incorrectly, they're out! First team to take the opponent's king wins! Losers, you guys will be sending someone home." Darkrai explained.

"Now, Begin!"

Everybody quickly got into position. The Reshirams went first.

"Happiny! You move!"Garchomp directed. Happiny chose to move two spaces forward.

Exeggcutor was more of a strategic player. "Bastiodon!" Bastiodon moved three spaces forward and one space to the left.

It went on like that. After about five minutes, the Zekroms were in the lead. They had taken out Happiny, Munchlax, Mareep, and Sableye. The Reshirams had only taken out Ditto.

**Garchomp: That's what I get for not knowing how to read!**

On the sidelines, Mareep and Munchlax had started up a conversation.

"So, where are you from?" Munchlax asked.

"Oh, just some old, rundown farmland." Mareep said.

"You sure don't look like it. You look like you came from Cotton Candy Land."

Mareep chuckled.

**Mareep: I like Munchlax. He's nice, funny, cute…. (Pauses) Just ignore whatever I just said!**

Things weren't going well for the Reshirams. They had lost two more players from Leafeon. She was just zipping around, taking every single piece.

"Gastrodon!" Garchomp called. "Make a move!" But Gastrodon didn't.

"I'd like to make a guess." The small, pink slug said. "I'd say Leafeon is the queen."

A hush fell over the clearing.

Leafeon sighed and hung her head.

"It's okay!" Exeggcutor called. "You did a great job!"

Leafeon trotted over to the sidelines.

**Leafeon: Exeggcutor is great. He's nice, responsible, smart, handsome… (Face palms herself) just ignore that.**

Exeggcutor wasn't giving up. "Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee moved and took out Togekiss.

Garchomp sighed. "Do something, Flygon!" Flygon stroked her chin. Then she moved in for the kill. Unlike Garchomp, Flygon had played chess before and had strategy. She moved forward and took Bastiodon. "Ha!" she said.

But then Staryu amazed everyone. After Exeggcutor called his name, Staryu moved forward and got out Garchomp.

Everyone's mouth fell open. "Checkmate." He paused, and then added "Ha."

**Staryu: I may or may not have played on a chess time in grade school.**

"The end! Zekroms, you win! Reshirams, I'll see you at the campfire." And with that, Darkrai floated away.

Everyone was deciding who to vote out.

"Who do you think we should vote out?" Flygon asked Garchomp.

"Well, who got out early and has been a huge pain in the butt?" Garchomp said.

Flygon thought for a moment. "Well, Happiny and Sableye got out pretty fast."

Garchomp smirked. "Then we know who to vote for then."

At the campfire, Darkrai held 9 poffins in his hand. "Campers, the result has been decided. The following people come up and get your poffin. Garchomp, Flygon, and Gastrodon." Those three walked, flew, and slid over to their poffins, and returned to their seat.

"Togekiss….

Munchlax…

Mareep…

Tropius…

And Butterfree."

Happiny and Sableye were left.

"Both of you got out pretty early, and both of you seem to be a bit… unordinary. But only one of you can stay." Darkrai said.

"The final poffin goes to…..Happiny."

Happiny sighed and got her poffin. Sableye slumped.

"Sorry, dude. See ya around." Darkrai said.

Sableye walked down to the dock and got on the Wailord waiting.

**Sableye: I know my stay wasn't too long, but I'm okay. I think I should have gotten farther, though. I hope Tropius or Garchomp wins. They're cool. Bye now!**

Yanma and Ditto were strolling down to the beach. Its soft, white waves were foaming up onto the shore, next to a silhouette.

Nidorina was waiting patiently on the beach. When Yanma and Ditto arrived, Nidorina wasted no time.

"You two seem like really strong players. How about us three forming an alliance?"

Yanma just gazed and said "okay." Ditto was a bit more suspicious, though. "How long?"

"Just until the final three. Then I'll break us up, and it's every man or woman for themselves."

Ditto raised an eyebrow but said "I guess so."

Nidorina fist pumped in her mind.

**Nidorina: Perfect! They don't know that I'm just using them. Look out Total Pokemon Island! There's a new force to be reckoned with.**


	3. Chapter 3: What in the Heck?

Oh my gosh! I actually am updating! Crazy! It's actually not that good of a chapter, though. I do actually have a few challenges planned, but I'm saving them for later.

Chapter 3: What in the Heck?

Leafeon was gazing out of her cabin window silently, admiring the lake view. It was sparkling and bubbling like Champagne, and was glistening like glass.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Hitmonchan said as she walked in.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering when Darkrai will give us our next challenge. It's been over a week!" Leafeon said.

"Well, you should be thankful! But Darkrai will probably give the next challenge soon." Hitmonchan replied.

A few seconds after Hitmonchan spoke, a booming voice rang throughout the island. "Campers! Meet me at the campfire in ten!"

"Like right now." Hitmonchan groaned.

**000**

"Where the heck is he?" Staryu complained. "I'm getting impatient."

"Who are we talking about again?" Happiny questioned, scratching her head.

"Darkrai." Staryu scoffed.

Happiny brightened. "Thanks!"

**000**

**Happiny: I may forget a lot, but I am enjoying my time here! Everyone is very nice! (Frowns and scratches head) Wait, where am I again? (Sighs) Aww, man! This is going to bug me!**

**000**

Darkrai walked (well, floated) from behind the campfire. "Hello, campers!"

"Hello!" Butterfree said back. "Hi!" Tropius said, probably just to match Butterfree.

"So today's challenge is… no challenge!" Darkrai said.

"Wait, what?" Garchomp said.

"The author wants to use this chapter for character development!" Darkrai said.

"Now, now, Darkrai. No breaking the fourth wall." Flare Network C typed.

Darkrai sighed. "Oh, alright. Go do whatever you want to!"

"I'm giving cooking lessons in the kitchen!" Genesect said as he waved his hand.

Happiny grinned. "I'm an excellent cook! I can cook…" She began to scratch her head. "Wait, what can I cook? Oh, yeah! Eggs! I'll go!"

That prodded Butterfree, Tropius, and Gyarados into cooking, while everyone else split up to go enjoy some free time.

**000**

**Nidorina: The perfect plotting session.**

**000**

"Woo-hoo!" Togekiss shouted as she flew off of the cliff. "This is awesome! I never want to stop!"

Togekiss began to soar into somersaults, loop-de-loops, and upside-down flying. Eventually, she landed down at the bottom, where Gastrodon was waiting.

"So, how was it?" He asked.

Togekiss giggled. "Amazing! The wind in my wings, the air blowing past me, the soaring beauty of the landscape below, it all feels fantastic!"

Gastrodon hung his head. "Too bad I'll never feel that way. I'd love to be able to fly, but I can't. I'm just a giant, pink slug."

Togekiss thought for a moment, and then brightened. "I know! I'll carry you on my back!"

"Really?" Gastrodon tilted his head.

"Sure!"

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gastrodon exclaimed.

**000**

Meanwhile, Leafeon and Exeggcutor were taking a walk through the forest, enjoying the fresh scenery and greenery (Author's note-That rhymed!).

"So, where're you from?" Leafeon asked.

"Oh, I live in a nice den near the Viridian Forest. You?"

"I come from the Eterna Forest. Near this big, mossy rock." Leafeon said. "Got any siblings?"

"Yeah, I've got this little brother Exeggcute." Exeggcutor said. "How many do you have?"

Leafeon smiled, then she exclaimed "Over 9000!"

Exeggcutor gaped.

Leafeon burst out laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

**000**

**Exeggcutor (Laughing): Oh man, Leafeon is the funniest person on the island!**

**000**

"So, how many siblings do you actually have?" Exeggcutor asked.

"Let me see…" Leafeon replied. She began gazing up at the sky, looking thoughtful. "Eight."

"Eight?!" Exeggcutor looked shocked.

"Uh-huh. Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Sylveon, and little Eevee." Leafeon counted.

"Wow. That's a lot. How old are you?" Exeggcutor said.

"Me and Glaceon are the third oldest, after Sylveon and Eevee. The triplets, Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon, are the oldest. Espeon and Umbreon are twins, like me and Glaceon, but they're older."

"Why'd you sign up?" Exeggcutor asked.

Leafeon sighed. "I love my family, but eight siblings can get tiresome. I wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of home. Sometimes here it just feels too quiet, though, and I'll miss them."

Exeggcutor looked at the ground. "I see."

"I'm glad I have you to talk to, though!" Leafeon said.

Exeggcutor smiled. After about a minute of walking, his head shot up and said "Do you want to go out with me?"

Leafeon looked over, shocked. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. I like you a lot, Leafeon. You've got a ton of good qualities, you're beautiful, and ever since you got here, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you." Exeggcutor paused. "I'll say it again."

But just as he was about to speak, Leafeon spoke instead. "You don't need to. I love you, Exeggcutor."

They smiled at each other for a long, long time. And then they kissed.

**000**

**Leafeon: Yes, Yes, Yes!**

**000**

In cooking class, pizza bagels weren't the only thing cooking up. Love was in the air as well.

"Sooooo." Tropius said. "Want to hang out at the beach tomorrow?"

"No." Butterfree said, turning around to add flour to the bread batter.

"Okay then. You. Me. My cabin. Tonight. How about it?" Tropius tried.

"No… I'm hanging out with Flygon tonight." Butterfree replied.

"Then how about…"

"No!"

**000**

**Tropius: I just don't know what I'm doing wrong! I've tried everything, but I can't get Butterfree to go out with me! (Bangs his head on the wall) What is wrong with me?**

**000**

Things weren't going much better with Happiny and Gyarados.

"Where's the flour, again?" Happiny asked while scratching her head.

"Duh, it's in the pantry, stupid!" Gyarados said.

Happiny happily smiled. "Oh, right!" She began to search for the plastic bowl with white powder in it.

"Got it!" she happily cried a few minutes later. But soon enough, she began to grunt. "Uhhh! It's stuck!"

**000**

**Gyarados: What a weakling! I would have completed my bagel by now!**

**000**

Gyarados groaned. "Here, let me handle this." But before he could pull it out, Happiny held up a hand. "Nah, I got it."

Before Gyarados could speak, Happiny threw her arms under the flour. "Hee-yah!" Happiny's arms glowed white, and she hurled the flour into the air! The flour flew through the room, and then landed safely on the counter.

**000**

**Gyarados: What the heck was that?! She's awesome! But awful at the same time, still. **

**000**

"Okay, since I got it out, I get to put the flour into the batter!" Happiny said.

Gyarados didn't agree. "Uhhh, no, I do."

Happiny was getting annoyed as well. "Ummmm, how about no?"

Gyarados wasn't giving up without a fight. "Ummmm, how about yes?"

"Idiot!" Happiny said.

"Weakling!" Gyarados argued.

"Dumb butt!"

"Queen of crazy!"

"Non-dragon!"

Gyarados gasped. So did everyone else.

Happiny smirked. She had clearly won.

Gyarados turned his back on Happiny. Happiny did the same to Gyarados. Two seconds later, they were on the floor making out.

"I love you." Happiny said.

"I love you too." Gyarados responded.

"But you're still an idiot."

"And you're still the queen of crazy."

**000**

**Tropius: Great. Why can't my love life be that simple?**

**000**

Tropius sighed. Butterfree looked at them strangely. "Wait a minute."

Gyarados groaned. "For what? This is awesome!"

"Aren't you two on different teams?" Butterfree asked.

Gyarados 'eyes widened. The color from Happiny's face drained.

"Oh, crap!" Gyarados said.

Wow! What a romantic chapter! Two couples were formed, and hints at one couple! And yes, yes I will continue to do the fourth wall thing.

P.S. This is the reason I didn't vote off Happiny. Sableye, I just didn't know what to do with him.

Starting with this chapter, I will do a fun fact about the eliminated contestant. But this time I'll do Sableye, for obvious reasons.

FF:I wanted to do something with Sableye's typing, but I wanted to do more important stuff with everyone else.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon!

About my Azumanga Daioh story. I will be doing that after I finish this.


	4. Chapter 4: Movie Time! Sort of?

What is this? I'm updating so soon? How is this possible? Yeah, I know it's been a while, and I need to update. I laughed my butt off at Happiny and Gyarados last chapter, though.

Enough chit chat. Let's get started!

Chapter 4: Movie Time! Sort of?

"Happiny, what are you daydreaming about?"

"Huh, what?" Happiny said as she roused from her reverie. "Oh, nothing Togekiss."

Togekiss looked at her strangely. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I… Togekiss, what are you doing?"

Togekiss was banging her head on her bed. "I dunno."

"Why're you doing it? And what is it again?"

Togekiss thought for a while, and then replied "I did it because I felt like it, and it means banging my head!"

Happiny was about to respond, but Darkrai's voice was heard first. "Campers, meet me at the campfire in five!"

"There's the next challenge. Let's go." Togekiss began to hover toward the door, but stopped. "Happiny, are you coming?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Happiny hopped off the bed and walked out the door next to Togekiss.

**000**

**Happiny: I've been trying to keep my relationship with Gyarados under wraps, but I can't stop thinking about him! We've made out three times since cooking, and he's getting more irresistible!**

**000**

**Gyarados: I can totally keep a secret. Uh-huh. I totally can. (Sighs) I love that little pink ball of joy! (Pauses) I feel kind of awkward saying that, though.**

**000**

At the campfire, the two teams were being told the challenge by Darkrai.

"Has anybody ever seen any Pokemon movies?"

Almost everybody nodded their heads yes.

"Good, because today's challenge is reenacting one!" Darkrai said.

**000**

**Nidorina: Perfect! I was practically born to be an actress!**

**000**

Darkrai pulled out a top hat. "Okay, Exeggcutor! Pick a number out of the hat!" Darkrai waved the hat around. "Exeggcutor? Exeggcutor?" He turned around to find Leafeon and Exeggcutor complimenting each other. "Did I ever tell you you're as beautiful as an angel?" Exeggcutor cooed.

Leafeon chuckled. "You humble, respectable gentleman!"

Darkrai glared. "Okay, guys. Stop with the mushy stuff and pick a number!" He shoved the top hat in front of Exeggcutor's face.

**000**

**Leafeon: Our relationship is just fine. We're together nearly all of the time, and we are very happy. I bet we're the only officially confirmed couple on the island!**

**000**

Exeggcutor rustled around in the top hat, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Pokemon Heroes" He read.

"Ooh! That's a good one!" Ditto said.

"Definitely!" Bastiodon agreed.

"Okay, Reshirams! Your turn!" Darkrai said.

Garchomp put his claw inside the top hat, and it came out with a piece of paper.

"Ummmm… what does this say?" He said.

Tropius leaned over his shoulder. "Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unown."

"Yes!" said Mareep.

"That one is definitely the best one!" said Butterfree.

"Uh-huh." said Flygon.

"Okay then!" Darkrai said. "You have five hours to recreate these films! Good luck!"

**000**

**Garchomp: Only five hours? (Flinches) That's not a lot of time!**

**000**

"Okay, team! Let's cast the actors first! Who wants to be Ash?" Garchomp asked.

Nobody raised a hand.

"Okay, then. I will." Garchomp said.

**000**

**Flygon: Garchomp is such a great leader… not that I like him or anything, but he is a good team leader. He's also kind of attractive.**

**000**

"Okay, then. Let's review one more time… I'm Ash, Flygon is Misty, Gastrodon is Brock, and Mareep is Molly." Garchomp paused. "Every other character is just a projection done by our stage crew, Happiny and Togekiss. Tropius and Butterfree are our costuming department, and Munchlax is lighting and music. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Alright guys! Let's get started!"

**000**

"Alright, who wants to be Ash?" Exeggcutor said.

Gyarados said "Me."

"Alright. Misty, anyone?"

"Me." Hitmonchan said.

"Brock?"

Nobody raised a hand.

"Okay. I'll do it." Exeggcutor said.

"Annie and Oakley?"

Leafeon and Nidorina both raised their hands and feet. "I'd like to be Annie." Leafeon said.

"Why?" Exeggcutor asked.

"She owns an Espeon." Leafeon replied.

"I see, lovely angel!" Exeggcutor said. Leafeon blushed.

"Bianca?"

Nobody wanted to.

"Fine, she'll be a projection." Exeggcutor said.

It went on like that. At the end, Gyarados was Ash, Hitmonchan was Misty, and Exeggcutor was Brock. Leafeon and Nidorina were Annie and Oakley, Bianca was a projection, but Yanma wanted to be Lorenzo. Bastiodon was lighting and music, Ditto was costuming, and Staryu and Hitmonlee were stage crew.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Exeggcutor said.

**000**

**Nidorina: I'm very excited that I'm Oakley! The only problem is that I have to work with Leafeon. **

**000**

At the Reshirams' workshop, everyone was doing their job. Whether it was practicing lines, making costumes, or practicing ice beam, they were all doing something.

At the costuming section, Tropius was trying to woo Butterfree. "How about we take a walk on the beach tonight?"

"No."

"Forest?"

"No."

"How about-"

"No!"

**000**

**Tropius: I try, I try, and I try again, but it won't work! Why can't that butterfly like me back? (Shakes his head) I need to talk to Exeggcutor. **

**000**

"Okay, Happiny! Ice beam once more!" Togekiss exclaimed.

**000**

**Togekiss: Our plan to make the crystals for our movie is to use ice beam all over the place in specific patterns! Happiny is less focused than me, though.**

**000**

On the Zekroms' side, everything was going smoothly. Ditto had made perfect costumes for everyone, and Leafeon and Nidorina were trying theirs on.

"Does mine make me look fat?" Nidorina asked, turning around.

Leafeon gazed at her. "Uh, no?"

Nidorina sighed. "Phew! I'm glad."

**000**

**Nidorina: I'm lulling her into a false sense of friendship, and it's working!**

**000**

Bastiodon was looking at the sheet music for the soundtrack and trying to remix it. He was frustrated.

**000**

**Bastiodon: I never was a technological sort of guy, so having to remix an entire soundtrack on a software program is a total nightmare!**

**000**

"I guess I'd better work on the lighting." Bastiodon said as he bumbled away from the computer. He walked over to the ladder, but then he remembered that he couldn't climb ladders.

**000**

**Bastiodon: I am so not cut out for this.**

**000**

"Hey, Yanma!" Bastiodon called.

Yanma looked over. "What."

"Can you hoist me up using vine whip?"

Yanma just said "Okay."

Soon, Bastiodon was up fixing the lighting angle.

**000**

**Bastiodon: in all honesty, it wasn't that hard. I just kicked the lights over at the angle I wanted them at.**

**000**

Tropius wandered over to the Zekroms' side to go talk to Exeggcutor. "I have to keep myself hidden." He thought. Little did he know that Butterfree was following him.

**000**

**Butterfree: Yes! This just the excuse that I needed! Once I tell our team, that pesky, persistent Tropius will be gone!**

**000**

Tropius went to the wall of the acting studio, tracing Exeggcutor's large footprints. They led right to the acting studio.

"Psst!" He whispered.

Exeggcutor looked up from his make-out session with Leafeon. "Hmm?"

"Over here!" Tropius gestured over towards a corner of the room.

Exeggcutor walked over to where Tropius was standing. Butterfree leaned her head over the edge of the corner to watch.

"What?" Exeggcutor muttered.

"I need relationship advice on how to woo Butterfree." Tropius said. "I just don't get it! All of the Butterfree where I come from are all over me! She's just like any other Butterfree! Why can't she be all over me too?" Tropius was raging.

Exeggcutor had a confused look on his face. "Dude, you seriously haven't noticed?"

Now it was Tropius' turn to look confused. "Noticed what?"

Exeggcutor was about to respond, but Leafeon called for him. "Sorry. I have to go." Tropius stared after him, wondering what he hadn't noticed about Butterfree.

**000**

**Tropius: I can't think of what I wouldn't know about her.**

**000**

Butterfree's mind was in turmoil. And it all had to do with Tropius. "He doesn't know? How? It's plain and simple. One look tells you!" She thought.

Luckily, Darkrai called for them to come watch the movies. She hustled over to the theater, hoping she did a good enough job on the costumes.

**000**

"Campers! May I present to you… Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unown (Reshiram Style!)" Darkrai exclaimed.

Everyone clapped as the movie went on. Everything was going great. Mareep had managed to cover her accent, Happiny and Togekiss' crystal show was amazing, and Garchomp was great at his role. It was perfect, until one scene.

Mareep/Molly was battling Gastrodon/Brock. Gastrodon had just lost the first round and sent out his Onix.

"Go, Onix! Use Fissure!" Gastrodon called.

Everyone on the Reshirams gasped. "No!" Flygon shouted.

But it was too late. Fissure hit, and one hit KO'ed Phanpy.

"Gastrodon!" You weren't supposed to win!" Garchomp exclaimed.

Gastrodon looked down. "Oh."

The rest of the movie went well, but everyone glared at Gastrodon for the rest of it.

Finally, it was the Zekroms' turn.

Their movie was exquisite, to say the least. The opening scene was great, the music was brilliant, and the lighting angles were superb.

**000**

**Bastiodon: the music turned out to be easy, too! I just pulled up the songs on youtube!**

**000**

"Well, I think we all know who the winner is." Darkrai said after the movies were over. "This round goes to the Zapping Zekroms!"

The Zekroms began to cheer wildly while the Reshirams hung their heads.

"Everyone! I have an important announcement to make!"

Everybody looked up to find Butterfree floating on the stage.

"During the challenge, I saw Tropius go over to the other team to share secrets!"

Everybody gasped and looked at Tropius.

"No, wait!" Tropius frantically tried to explain. "That's not what happened-"

"Everyone, you're dismissed." Darkrai interrupted.

Everyone split up to go to their cabins.

**000**

**Tropius: I'm screwed.**

**000**

"Well, who should we vote for?" Garchomp asked Flygon. They had a habit of hanging out together.

"Well, on one hand, Tropius did betray us, but on the other, Gastrodon messed up the challenge…" Flygon reviewed.

"Hmmm… difficult decision..." Garchomp said.

**000**

"Well, sad to see you again, Reshirams. Someone shall be going home." Darkrai said.

"The first poffin goes to… Garchomp."

Garchomp went up to get his poffin.

"Flygon…"

"Togekiss..."

"Happiny…"

"Munchlax…"

"Mareep…"

"And… Butterfree."

Only Gastrodon and Tropius remained.

"Well, both of you screwed up, but only one of you can stay. The final poffin goes to…Tropius."

Tropius looked shocked, but got his poffin.

"Well, see ya, Gastrodon." Darkrai called. "Nice having ya."

**000**

**Gastrodon: Well, my time here was brief, but enjoyable. I proved to myself that I could be useful!**

**Togekiss and Munchlax were nice to me… I'd be fine if either of them win.**

**000**

"Goodbye, Gastrodon!" Butterfree said. "We'll miss you!"

**000**

**Well, who knew? **

**What does Tropius not see about Butterfree? How will he regain his teammates' trust? Are Happiny and Gyarados going to survive? Find out next time on Total Pokemon Island!**

**Gastrodon's fun fact: I was originally going to put him and Togekiss in a relationship, but I scrapped that.**

**Gastrodon: Review, please!**

**000**


End file.
